Project Cygnus Technocrat
or ProCygn Technocrat is a Japanese mecha/wrestling hybrid romance anime fanseries created by LittleLulu and produced by LittleLulu Studio and Studio Cygnus, celebrating the 15th anniversary of Studio Cygnus establishment and April's Fool Day, based on adult open world wrestling otome game; Project Cygnus. It's fanseries will pays a homage to notable mecha wrestling series Plawres Sanshiro, marking for the 35th anniversary of this series. The series was simulcast by LittleLulu Animanga Network as it aired in Japan, while LittleLulu Studio English has licensed for North American release in English dub of the series on DVD and Blu-ray, starting on April 1, 2018 every sunday. As well; most of the voice actors from the game reprises their roles for the anime while the main characters' original canon voice actors has replaced with a newer fictional voice actors to matched with character's voice. Japanese voice actress Jurina Yuhara will also joined the cast as the main protagonist Momoha Sunohara. Plot The story follows the Common Route of the first dating simulation, as well as the individual character routes with slight differences. A new female character, Erika Blacksteel, was also introduced as Hector's personal assistant. Despite its source material being of the otome eroge genre, there is a cute, lightful romance between Momoha and the six main male characters, as is common with TV-aired adaptions to celebrating the 15th anniversary of Studio Cygnus establishment. Synopsis Plawres is a wrestling game that the players make their robots, which are about 30 cm tall, fight in the ring. The chairman of World PlaWrestling Entertainment (WPWE) who wish to exploit PlaWrestling technology to develop robotic super-soldiers in order to defeat amateur PlaWrestlers. The series focus on the protagonist Momoha Sunohara, a 17-year-old high school student who obsessed with Plawres robots, moved from Yokohama to Hoshiakari Metropolis, Tokyo and enrolls Hakujitsu Senior High School, a special school for technocrat, in order to become Plawres' mechanic like her father Kyosuke Sunohara. Upon heard about chairman's scandal, Momoha participates the WPWE to spend her romantic times with six handsome men. Those guys has their unique miniature PlaWrestler pocket robot with super LSI circuit and their battles against other PlaWrestlers in robot battle tournaments, Cygnus PlaWrestling International Championship. As the series went on, its focus shifted to Momoha exploring the possible uses of PlaWrestling technology in medical implants, develop her romantic interest with six boys and their clash against those who wished to use it for military purposes against them. However, after being forcefully possessed by the power of Silicon Microchip and hearing rumors about disappearances involving PlaWrestlers, Super Robots Wars between amateur modelers, all semblance of a peaceful life for Momoha draws near end. It is up to her boyfriends to save Hoshiakari Metropolis and protect Momoha in order to win the championship and regain a peace and love of her dearest life, once more. Characters See: List of Project Cygnus characters Episodes Main article: List of Project Cygnus Technocrat episodes The series contains 18 episodes total with an extra episode released as an OVA, which covers the bad endings of the original games. The 2 stand-alone OVAs were released by Studio Delta, and this is rated R for thematic material involving sexuality and nudity. Music The music for the anime was composed by Yasuharu Takanashi and -yaiba-. The opening theme is by Sonar Pocket, while the first ending theme is Kiss of the White Swan by Hexa✶Starway respectively, which is used for the episodes 1 - 9 and 16 - 17. Each episode from 10 to 18 features a different ending theme, for the characters' respective episodes, sung by the artists that performed the ending themes for Project Cygnus series. by Nana Mizuki is used for episodes 10, "Answer" by BUMP OF CHICKEN is used for episode 11, "Rewrite" by Asian Kung Fu Generation is used for episode 12, by SID is used for episode 13, "Re:pray" by Aimer is used for episode 14, and "FREEDOM" by Home Made Kazoku for episode 15. On the DVD release, the last episode features the song , by Hironobu Kageyama as it was on TV. For anime, each episode features an insert songs, sung by Hirofumi Nojima, Hikaru Midorikawa, Chihiro Suzuki, Daisuke Hirakawa, Yuuto Suzuki, and Katsuyuki Konishi under their characters names they voices and forming the fictional male singing unit Hexa✶Starway since debut in otome game Project Cygnus. "Proto♞Set✓GO!" is used for episodes 1, 3, 8, and 17, "Proto♞Set✓GO! (Reprise)" is reprised for episode 18. "Miracle Meteor Bang!" is used for episode 9. "CYGNUS@ENCORE♪FOREVER" and "Sugary Little Angel ~Everlasting Romance~" are used for episode 18 respectively. Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Action Category:Sci-fi Category:Romance Category:Tournament Category:2018 anime series Category:Project Cygnus series